kais_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Go To A McDonald’s When It Is About To Close
I am a cashier at my local McDonald’s in Canada. I always didn’t like taking so many orders in a long line. I was hired in 2002, but quit in 2018. Why you ask? I will tell you my story. On May 25 2018, I was called into taking late night orders before closing. The McDonald’s I worked at closes at 1:00 and opens back up until 5:30 and the time was 11:00. I agreed to do it. I drove to the place. My boss told me to call 9-1-1 if anything bad happens. “Ok.” I said. My boss left. I was just sitting in a booth just watching Mike’s New Car on my phone when I heard a door open. I got up and went to the cash register. The person who walked in looked disturbing. He was a male, had pale skin, messy hair, brown jacket, ripped jeans, twitching, and his eyes looked bloodshot. He slowly walked to the register. He said in a raspy voice: “Got any water?” I replied with: “Yeah.” “Can you give me a water cup?” He asked. “Sure.” I said. I gave him a water cup. And he walked slower to the drinks. When he got to the drinks, he just stared at it for 10 seconds. Then he pushed Coke instead of water. I said: “Excuse me, that’s soda, not water.” Then he stopped. He turned his head over to me very slowly. He stared at me for another 10 seconds. Then turned back and pushed water. He filled his cup with water and then left the place. At this point, I was getting sleepy. 1 hour and 56 minutes left until my shift was done. I decided to go outside to take out the trash in the bathroom since I had nothing else to do. I went outside and put the garbage bag in the garbage bin. Then before I went inside, I heard a whisper. It sounded like someone was trying to say something to me. “I-Is someone out there?” I called out. No response. The whisper kept going. “Hello? Is anyone out there?” I called out again. Still no response. Then a head popped up from a bush and it stared at me. The light from above me made it shine the face to reveal the same man from earlier. I jumped a bit. Then the man charged at me! I went inside and closed the door. I contacted 9-1-1 and told them about this. They told me to get out of the place and run away from McDonald’s. And so I did. I didn’t really drove away from McDonald’s, I just went to a Burger King parking lot and watched. When the police arrived, they went inside and searched for the man. After 3 minutes, they came out with the man in cuffs, and they drove off. I called my boss about what happened and he was shocked. I quit my job the next morning and worked as a business man. Whatever you do, if you work at a McDonald’s, please don’t go there when it’s about to close. Or this might happen to you.